villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Taranza
Dark Taranza is the secondary antagonist of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He is Taranza's Mirror World counterpart. To add to his menace, he manipulated his base counterpart to release him into the real world, and later free his tyrannical leader King D-Mind from the Mirror World. Biography Sometime after Queen Sectonia's defeat, her former henchman Taranza falls under influence of another mirror connected to the Mirror World, the black mirror. His wish to reunite with his fallen mistress corrupted his heart, allowing Dark Taranza to take control of his Floralian counterpart. Through the black mirror, Dark Taranza manipulates Taranza into releasing the Mirror World replicas of previous Kirby monsters and villains, such as Parallel Landia and Parallel Susie to spread chaos across the Dream Kingdom, though all of their monsters are defeated by Team Kirby. After Kirby and his allies defeat Taranza, they track him towards the Decisive Battlefield, where he once again turns to the black mirror and releases Dark Taranza from the Mirror World into the real world, much to his delight. Team Kirby fights against the evil creature and ultimately conquer him. Dark Taranza once again opens the black mirror and summons his leader, King D-Mind, to aid him in battle. However, in anger of failing to release him sooner, King D-Mind uses his hammer to shatter Dark Taranza to pieces before facing Team Kirby himself. Appearance Compared to Taranza, his dark counterpart retains a similar appearance, only different coloring, including purple skin and red eyes, as well as a bee-like pattern on his abdomen. But there are notable differences that contrast Dark Taranza to the original Taranza, such as larger horns, a longer stinger, and his hat, which has a curved tip at his forehead and bulkier sides. He also wears what appears to be robes compared to Taranza's scarf and cape. Gallery Images Black Mirror Dark Taranza.jpg|Dark Taranza emerging from the black mirror. Dark Taranza Laugh.jpg|Dark Taranza's evil laugh. Black Mirror King D-Mind.jpg|Dark Taranza summoning King D-Mind from the black mirror. King D-Mind & Dark Taranza.jpg|Dark Taranza welcomes his leader to the real world... King D-Mind breaks Dark Taranza.jpg|...only to be smash in failure for releasing King D-Mind earlier. Videos Team Kirby Clash Deluxe - Final Boss & Ending + True Final Boss Trivia *Dark Taranza is the only boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe who does not have a second phase. *Dark Taranza's theme "Revenge of the Puppet Master" is a remix of Taranza's theme "Master of Puppetry" and the main theme of Triple Deluxe. *Similarly to Taranza, Dark Taranza is defeated in a single blow by his leader after failing to defeat Kirby. *Even though he was shattered by King D-Mind into pieces, it is unknown if he can reassemble himself akin to Dark Meta Knight, leaving his ultimate fate ambiguous. *The shadowy silhouette on the back of the the logo screen, while resembling Taranza, is actually Dark Taranza given the head shape and horns. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Possessor Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Multi-Beings